Love is like snowflakes
by Oni Butterfly Formerly Klover
Summary: WARNING YAOI!GXV. Just a short Christmas story. Vegeta forgot Christmas. AH!


Title: Love is Like Snowflakes Author: Kakkarot Lover Email: vegetarulez2001@yahoo.com Post email: Yes Type: One shot Pairings: Goku/Vegeta Gohan/Piccolo Warnings: Yaoi/mild lime Rating: PG:13 Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters. Funimation and Akira Toriyama do. Please do not sew me. Thank you Authors Notes: Hey this is my first yaoi fic. Please, try not to be brutal on the reviews. Oh and a reminder. I'm not excatly sure how to spell to Kakkarot, so threw out the fic you will see it spelled differently. Sorry for the inconvenience Peace, Love, And Crabs Y' All.  
  
"Then I saw her(his) face..Now I'm a Believer!" -Smash Mouth ***  
  
Small snowflakes fell to the ground. The weather was cold, freezing cold. Trees swayed and some nearly broke from the great force of the wind. A man dressed in nothing but black made his way down the road. He pulled his jacket close to him as he shivered.  
  
"I hate the cold" he muttered. He pulled the keys out of his pocket as he reached the Capsule Corps building, and unlocked the door. He entered in and immediately shut the door. He shook to get the snow off him. He placed the bags, which were in his hands, onto the table. He sighed. It had been 7 years since Bulma had died, due to complications of Bra's birth, and left him, Bulma's father, and his 11-year-old son, the Capsule Corporation. So he had took over the company. He handled the business, and Bulma's father and Trunks did most of the technical work. He smiled. Soon Trunks would be taking over the company, and he would have all day to spend at home, with his daughter, his sons, and his mate. He looked up, and once again apologized, like so many times before, to Bulma. He began to sit down, until he noticed something on the table beside the bags. The sayian looked over it to find a small envelope. He looked at it to find something scribbled on the top of it:  
  
Vegeta  
  
"What the." He opened it up to find a small card. On it there showed a large Christmas tree. Above it was written: Of all the ornaments on the tree.  
  
He opened it up. Inside it showed a large star.  
  
You're my shinning star. Merry Christmas my love.  
  
With Love,  
  
Goku (Kakkarotto)  
  
Vegeta blinked. A Christmas card. But Christmas wasn't for another two weeks.He turned his head toward the calendar. Today was Christmas Eve. Shit. He jumped as he felt strong arms wrap around him. "Hey 'Geta, you got my card." He relaxed into the arms. "Kakarotto, I'm so sorry." He turned around in the arms, "Please forgive me." Goku got a worried face. He looked at the prince. The older sayian looked as if he would break down and cry. "What's wrong Vegeta, what happened?" He asked in a worried tone. Vegeta turned his head. He couldn't look him in the eyes. "I forgot about Christmas. I still thought it was two weeks till. I got my secretary to go get everyone's gifts except for yours cause I was going to get it myself, and I.I.I forgot, I'm so sorry. I've just been caught up in the Bollinghand deal and trying to get Trunks ready to run the company, I'm so sorry." Goku blinked, then smiled, not his usual clueless smile. But a true smile. He cupped the prince's chin so he was looking at him. . "Shhhh, It's okay Vegeta. Don't worry about it. The best Christmas gift you can give me is that you are here. It's okay." Vegeta felt his whole body just warm up, as he smiled. A very rare smile saved only for those people who he truly cared about. The sayian prince was startled as Goku's hand went down to his knees and pulled him into a carrying position. He automatically wrapped his arms around his neck. "Although, I do have a way you can make it up to me." He breathed into his neck. Vegeta shivered, then smirked. He brought them together for a passionate kiss, as Goku carried them up the steps.  
  
*** Goku's eye slowly opened. The other one soon followed. He blinked then he heard movement. He turned his head slightly to see Vegeta get out of bed. "Huh?" he thought, "What is he doing?" He watched as Vegeta got up and went to open a cabinet drawer and pulled something out of it. He stared at it for a couple of seconds, before turning to find something to put on.The older sayian his pair of silk pajama bottoms. He placed them on and made his way out the door. Goku blinked. "Where is he going? What did he get out of the drawer? He couldn't have been sleepwalking, cause then he wouldn't have put the pants on. I' ll just wait for him to come back." He turned over to wait for the sayian prince. The next thing he knew he was fast asleep. Vegeta came back into the room. He smiled as he saw his mate lying in the bed. He pulled the pants back off and carefully laid back in the bed. "I love you Kakkarot" he whispered to the sleeping sayian. Then he too fell into bliss.  
  
*** Vegeta felt something tickle his nose. He sat up. He was met with a tangle of blue hair. "Daddy!!! It's time to open presents!! Wake up!!!" "Bura?" The little girl jumped up and ran down the steps, yelling, "IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Vegeta sighed and looked over at his now awakening mate. He leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. Goku's eyes popped open. "Wake up sleepy head. It's Christmas." Goku smiled. He reached up to place them in another deep kiss. Vegeta broke it off. Goku looked at him. "Come on we need to get some clothes on. We've got presents we have to open." Vegeta turned and reached over the bed and grabbed the pair of blue, silk, pajama pants. Goku grabbed his orange GI pants and his blue undershirt. After dressing, they made their way down the steps. Trunks and Goten had already begun separating the presents when they got down there. Goku sat down in the floor right in front of the couch, and leaned against it. A few seconds later, after pulling his hyper 7-year-old daughter off his leg, Vegeta sat down in his lap. He quickly wrapped his arms around him. The three kids jumped as a knock came from the door. Bura jumped up and ran to it. "PAN! YEAH!" Vegeta and Goku stole a glance. "Gohan's here" Vegeta mumbled. Sure enough a couple of seconds later Pan and bra came through the door, followed by Gohan and Piccolo. Goku smiled. "Hey, I thought you guys weren't coming till later?" "Yeah we weren't but we decided to surprise you. Besides Pan wanted to open her presents with her grandpa." Pan ran over and grabbed onto Goku's neck, while Vegeta slid his body out of the way. Piccolo pulled a couple of presents out of the bag he was carrying and placed them under the tree. Pan let go and ran over to sit beside Bura, who was sitting next to the tree surrounded by Trunks and Goten. Goten turned to his dad. "Can we open them now, huh, huh?" Gohan sighed. "Goten you are 17 and you still act like you are 7." Vegeta chuckled at his sons remark. He waved his hand and they began to open them. Vegeta leaned back into his mate as he watched them through wrapping paper everyone. Goku placed 2 presents in Vegeta's lap. He opened the one from Gohan and Piccolo which made Vegeta and Goku both blush tremendously and place it back in the box. He looked over to the two who were smiling. He glared. The present was a pair of hand cuffs, an edible thong, and a video of gay porn. He sighed when Goku started laughing. The next present was from Goten and Trunks. It was a wooden photo album. Vegeta slowly opened it up to find pictures of when himself, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Bura, Pan, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, and Master Roshi went to the Bahamas. Vegeta smiled as he flipped through the pages. Goku started laughing hysterically at the last picture. It was a picture of Goku pushing Vegeta up against the kitchen counter, locked in a passionate kiss. Vegeta let out a chuckle. After all the presents had been opened, except for, as Vegeta noted, the one from Goku to him was nowhere to be found.. Trunks stood up. "Snowball fight! Out back! LET'S GO!" everyone ran outside except for him and Kakkarot. As they ran out he stood up. Goku stood up with him. He looked at him to find him smiling. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small box. He brought it over to the sayian prince. Vegeta looked down at it. He handed it to him. "Open it" Vegeta opened the box, to find a necklace. He pulled it out. The string was brown, almost like leather, The pendant was made of wood. He looked at it. It was a half of a broken heart. It had: Go a Veg ,written on it. He looked up at the younger sayian, as he pulled a necklace out of his pocket. He placed it up to the pendant and they fit together. He smiled. It now read. Goku and Vegeta He pulled the larger sayian into a passionate kiss. He pulled back and they placed both of them around their necks. "I carved it. I thought you would like it." "I love it, Kakkarot." He smiled. Vegeta turned and made his was towards the tree. He reached into it, towards the main top, and pulled out a long box. He brought it over to Goku. "B-But.I.I.." Vegeta placed a finger over his mouth. "I remembered this last night. I had forgotten about it." He handed over the box. Goku slowly opened it. A necklace. (A/N How ironic. *Insane laughter*). Goku blinked, as he recognized the pendant design. The sayian royal family crest. Vegeta grabbed his hands and slowly pulled him down to his knees. Goku looked at him. "Vegeta, what is this." The older sayian picked up the necklace. "Kakkarot, I have to ask you something first. Just listen okay. Do you truly love me. As in you would want to spend the rest of your life with me. There is no way out of this. We will be together till the day we die. Is that what you want?" Goku blinked. He placed his hand on the older sayian's cheek. "Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to. Vegeta, the sayian ouji-sama, I love you with all my heart and soul. I will forever give every part of me to you." Vegeta smiled, as he felt a small tear run down his cheek. He removed Goku's hand. "Kakkarot, you might want to take off your shirt." Goku raised an eyebrow but complied. He placed the necklace over his head and placed it on his chest. He moved the pendant slightly so it was over his heart. Vegeta placed Goku's hand on his cheek, and his hand over top of the pendant. His free hand put Goku's hand over top of his, and then he placed his hand over Goku's hand on his cheek. He pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Goku immediately responded and pressed his tongue on Vegeta's lips asking for entrance, the sayian prince complied. He began exploring the prince's mouth. They broke for air. Goku gasped as he looked down. The pendant was gone. He jerked up to look at the sayian. "What happened? Where did it go?" "It's part of you now. You are officially my mate. We are mentally and physically bonded now." Goku pulled Vegeta to his feet, and into another kiss. He smiled down at him. "How about we go join the kids in the snowball fight?" Vegeta smirked. "Okay". Goku grabbed his shirt an put it back on. He grabbed his jacket and Vegeta followed as they bundled up. They made their way toward the door. "Because when we go out there and get cold, I've got a great plan on how we can warm up." Goku looked down at him. Pulled him into a quick kiss, and ran towards the door. "Beat you there." Vegeta growled, but then it changed into a smile. He looked towards the sky. *Bulma, I'm sorry for being so happy with you gone, I hope your not mad at me. * And he ran after his mate. *** A blue-haired angel looked down at the sayians and nameck as they ran and payed in the snow. She watched as the larger sayian jumped the prince as he made his way out and they began to wrestle. She smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way Vegeta." She smiled over at Chi- Chi. "He actually thinks we wouldn't know this would happen." The black haired woman chuckled. "It's the sayian genes." Then they both broke out into chuckles. ***  
  
"Not a trace..Of doubt in my mind!"- Smash Mouth  
  
That's it peeps. Everybody have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!!!! This is Kakkarot Lover signing off. 


End file.
